


Make It To Me

by bluepatootieme



Series: Drabbles from the Blues [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie being nice!AU, Eventual Smut, Ever After: A Cinderella Story!AU, Harry sort of swerves in as the fairy godfather, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatootieme/pseuds/bluepatootieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Unwin was born surrounded by love. It was ripped from him at the tender age of eleven, when his beloved father passed on and all he had left was his darling Daisy. </p><p> </p><p>He had his mind set on claiming what was rightfully his once he turned of age. That is until he met someone who took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this movie with Drew Barrymore in it and then I saw a fanart with Eggsy as the Cinderella type of character and Harry as the fairy god...father. 
> 
>  
> 
> So here is my rendition for it.

Lee Unwin was a man who used to be a poor merchant. Due to his perseverance and determination to give his pregnant wife a better life, he built himself up to eventually become a successful baron. His servants/workers adored their masters because they were always humble and always made sure they were happy and comfortable. They knew how it felt like to struggle in poverty, therefore they made sure to take care of them. Then Gary Unwin, or Eggsy, was born. He was the added blessing in their lives. So, they raised him to value the lives of other people, to be always fair and kind. 

However, when Eggsy turned six, his mother died due to pneumonia. Although the loss of the love of his life shattered him, Lee still took the mantle and tried his best in raising his darling son with the help of the workers that he had come to view as his second family. As Eggsy grew, he became more and more treasured and loved by everyone he met. His smile matched his personality; beautiful, infectious, strong, and had the ability to touch even the most coldest of hearts. 

Lee Unwin finally succumbed to his travel-weary body and long broken heart when Eggsy was eleven. His death signaled the change of Eggsy’s life from better to worse. Dean Baker, a distant cousin of Lee, comes heralding in a white coach along with his two children; a young man nicknamed Rottweiler and a toddler named Daisy. He came under the guise of wanting to be there for Eggsy’s support. 

However, ever since the arrival of Dean, all Eggsy knew were the colors purple and red. Purple came in the form of bruises that Dean would leave in his skin when he was mad. Red were the drops of blood that Eggsy has shed in toiling in his father’s fields and in protecting the rest of his family–the maids, fellow farmers, and the horsemaster who were there for him for as long as he can remember…and little Daisy. If there was something that he had learned from his father, it was to persevere and stand strong no matter what. And so, Eggsy Unwin took every punch, every hurtful words and waited for the day he turns of age–when he can reclaim what was rightfully his.

Years later, Eggsy encounters a cloaked figure trying to steal a horse from their barn. He tried screaming at the figure to stop but to no avail, so he resorted to aiming at the head (or what he presumed as his head) and threw the first object he could reach - which turned out to be an apple. With a loud thunk and a groan, the stranger slowed to a stop and pulls /his/ hood down. Then Eggsy was met with steely blue eyes and oh - oh no. Ahead of him was someone he should have recognized (even if he was wearing something that hid his face) from afar.

Prince Charles rubbed his now red cheek and opened his mouth to degrade the idiot who threw a well-aimed apple at his face, only to close it when he was met with a mop of blonde hair and the most mesmerizing pair of blue-green eyes he’s ever seen. Then the idio–man got on his knees and bowed, he felt desire churn within him. Oh how he would love to have this stranger worship him in the privacy of his bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Eggsy (who had been on his knees, forehead touching the ground) begged for forgiveness and prayed to the heavens above for something to distract the seemingly irritated prince. As if on cue, two more cloaked people come strolling in their horses while the prince grumbled. Once the horses came to full stop in front of him, both men pulled their hoods down. One of them was bald but had a strong set of jaws, eyebrows pulled together in a frown as he started lecturing the now revealed to be runaway prince. The other man, oh god, the other man was…it was like he had stepped out of a fairy tale that Eggsy had once loved reading as a child. Broad shoulders, accented by the navy cloak that he wore. Even when sitting atop a horse, it was obvious that he would be taller than Eggsy by at least a head. His hair ruffled by the wind, and Eggsy just wanted to run his fingers through those soft-looking locks. Oh, his eyes. Those warm, brown eyes will surely star in future daydreams. When the handsome stranger met Eggsy’s stare, it was as if the rest of the world was muted. 

Oh, Eggsy Unwin was most definitely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> :D :D


End file.
